About the Golden Snitch and a Broken Bone (PT)
by Lieh
Summary: "Se eu soubesse que para ganhar um beijo seu eu precisaria quebrar um osso, eu teria feito isso anos antes". James x Lily


**About the Golden Snitch and a Broken Bone**

James & Lily

 **N/A:** English version coming soon :)

* * *

O vento cortava o meu rosto ricocheteando os meus cabelos nos olhos, o que atrapalhava a minha visão do campo de Quadribol. Era uma manhã gelada de novembro e toda a escola se encontrava para a semifinal do campeonato – Grifinória x Corvinal. O ganhador iria disputar a taça com a Sonserina.

Cerrei os dentes quando o meu corpo tremeu de frio tentando enxergar o jogo à minha frente. Estava muito difícil ver os jogadores e saber o que estava acontecendo durante a partida – a única coisa que eu sabia era que nós estávamos ganhando com 350 pontos contra 250 da Corvinal. Mas isso não queria dizer que o jogo estava fácil para as ambas as casas, pelo contrário: a disputa estava muito acirrada e o mínimo erro dos jogadores poderia decidir o jogo. Pelas expressões dos meus companheiros de casa, era óbvio que todos estavam nervosos e ansiosos, incluindo eu mesma.

Eu não vi quando um borrão de cabelos negros surgiu na minha frente junto com um rosto sorridente como uma criança feliz.

"Tudo certo aí, Evans?"

Pisquei com a menção do meu nome e o dono da voz. Mas é claro que James Potter precisava fazer piada comigo no meio do jogo.

"Tirando o fato de eu estar morrendo de frio, minhas mãos quase congeladas e esse jogo que não termina, tá tudo certo", respondi ironicamente rindo em seguida.

"Ei, não é tão ruim assim". Ele se equilibrou na vassoura vasculhando o campo, sorrindo mais ainda se é que isso era possível.

"Você não deveria estar procurando o pomo de ouro, Sr. Capitão?"

"Ah bem, sim mas é que eu achei algo mais bonito no meio do caminho"

Ele riu maliciosamente o que me fez revirar os olhos pelo flerte descarado. Anos antes eu o ignoraria completamente, porém apenas balancei a cabeça em uma fingindo desaprovação.

"Pega logo esse pomo, ok? Quero voltar para Torre".

"Sim, senhora!"

Ele bateu continência de uma forma tão exagerada quase caindo da vassoura, que eu não pude evitar de rir – James era tão palhaço, mas essa era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava nele quando não utilizava do espírito arteiro para uma brincadeira de mal gosto com alguém. Mas ele melhorou nesse quesito e em muitas outras coisas também no último ano. O fato de eu ele sermos Monitores-Chefe nos tornou bons amigos, embora ele parou de me convidar para sair, isso não o impedia de flertar comigo de vez em quando, no qual eu simplesmente ria ou fazia um comentário sarcástico.

Apesar da nossa amizade saudável, meus sentimentos por James eram bem conflituosos na maior parte do tempo e eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas eu evitava ao máximo pensar nisso.

Antes dele se afastar para voltar para o jogo, ele me fitou por trás dos óculos de forma enigmática.

"Prometo ganhar o jogo por você"

E se afastou simplesmente, sem deixar tempo para eu dizer qualquer coisa. Eram nesses momentos que o meu coração disparava soando alto nos meus tímpanos e eu corava de tal forma que o meu rosto adquiria a cor dos meus cabelos. Na maior parte do tempo, James se mantinha na linha do flerte amigável, mas havia aqueles momentos que ele dizia alguma coisa de uma forma tão... _diferente_ que eu não sabia o que responder.

Eu estava tão absorta naqueles pensamentos que eu esqueci da partida. Entretanto despertei do meu devaneio quando o juiz apitou finalizando o jogo e declarando vitória da Grifinória. Eu esperei que os meus amigos comemorassem mas todas as expressões estavam pálidas como papel, apontando para baixo no campo. A neblina tornava impossível enxergar o que estava deixando todos aflitos. Cerrei os olhos e consegui ver o que aconteceu.

Meu coração gelou.

Era James. Ele estava estirado no chão com a vassoura quebrada ao lado segurando o pomo de ouro fracamente. Senti minhas pernas amolecerem como borracha pelo frio e pelo medo, até que finalmente eu consegui deixar a arquibancada, correndo para o campo.

Já havia uma pequena multidão em torno de James quando eu cheguei, incluindo muitos grifinórios, Profª MacGonagall e o Profº Dumbledore. Mais próximo de James estava Sirius com o uniforme de quadribol sujo de lama, Remus e Peter. Apertei o passo para me aproximar, ignorando as instruções dos professores para voltar para a Torre da Grifinória. Eu só queria ver se ele estava bem e vivo e ninguém iria me impedir.

Sirius e Remus levantaram os olhos na minha direção quando me viram se aproximar. Por um momento eu pensei que eles não iriam deixar eu ver James, porém eles lentamente se levantaram, Remus e Peter puxando um relutante Sirius.

Murmurei um obrigada, mas duvido que eles escutaram no meio da confusão que estava se formando no campo. Ignorando todo mundo, eu me ajoelhei ao lado de um quase inconsciente James. Ele me fitou com uma expressão entre a dor e doçura. Minha garganta se fechou. Ele estava muito mal.

"Você está bem?" sussurrei segurando seu rosto para vê-lo melhor.

"Acho que eu estou melhor agora que você está aqui" ele sorriu fracamente "Foi só uma queda idiota, provavelmente quebrei um osso, mas vou ficar bem".

Mordi o lábio em nervosismo e eu já ia dizer alguma coisa quando Madame Pomfrey pediu para eu me afastar imediatamente de James para levá-lo para a Ala Hospitalar. Rapidamente eu disse:

"Vou visitá-lo mais tarde para ver como você está. Prometo".

Ele estendeu a mão até o meu braço que ainda segurava o seu rosto, apertando-a levemente.

"Vou esperar"

Por fim todos deixaram o campo de Quadribol dirigindo-se para o castelo. As horas se arrastaram na Sala Comunal com as conversas baixas sobre o jogo e as chances de vitória da Grifinória caso James não se recuperasse a tempo do jogo que era dali a duas semanas. Eu não poderia vê-lo antes do horário de visitas que era um pouco antes do jantar, então eu me contentei com uma leitura sentada em uma poltrona perto da lareira para evitar as conversas. Eu não estava preocupada em perder a taça se isso significasse que James precisaria de mais tempo para se recuperar.

Finalmente eu pude me dirigir até a Ala Hospitalar levando uma caixa de bombas de chocolate. Eu esperava encontrar algumas pessoas com ele, mas aparentemente eu fui a primeira a chegar. Vi os olhos dele me seguirem enquanto eu me aproximava. Puxei uma cadeira, deixando a caixa de chocolate na mesa da cabeceira perto dos óculos quebrados.

"Algum jeito de consertá-los?" perguntei suavemente apontando para os óculos.

"Ah bem... Não sou muito bom nisso" ele riu fracamente.

Peguei os óculos e a varinha, murmurei _reparo_ tornando os óculos como se fossem novos. Delicadamente coloquei-os no rosto do dono.

Ele segurou minha mão antes que voltasse para o meu lugar, beijando-a.

"Obrigado, Lily"

Corei sentindo as bochechas esquentarem pois ele não soltou a minha mãe e estávamos muito próximos um do outro, quase com as testas coladas. Eu tentei me afastar, mas ele suavemente segurou meu rosto acariciando a minha bochecha esquerda como se deliberasse alguma coisa, olhando profundamente para os meus olhos e em seguida os meus lábios.

Sem fazer qualquer sinal, ele selou os lábios deles com os meus e o meu coração quase saindo pela boca. Demorei alguns segundos para corresponder o beijo, que era suave e gentil, mas de uma forma que eu não tinha escapatória.

Quando finalmente nos afastamos, os olhos de James brilhavam de uma forma que eu nunca vi antes.

"Se eu soubesse que para ganhar um beijo seu eu precisaria quebrar um osso, eu teria feito isso anos antes".

Eu ri roucamente do quão ridículo aquilo soava, mas James não seria James se ele não fizesse piada da própria situação ruim. Eu não sabia o que pensar ou dizer, porque nosso relacionamento estava na ponta da faca e o beijo só tornou tudo mais confuso.

"Então..." ele começou inseguro se deveria dizer o que queria, quase gaguejando "Quando eu melhorar, você gostaria de ir para Hogsmade comigo na próxima visita?"

Levantei as sombrancelhas com um sorriso malicioso.

"Eu vou com você, mas só se você me prometer que vai se cuidar direitinho e seguir o tratamento da Madame Pomfrey".

James gemeu.

"Mas é claro que você precisa complicar um pouco... Tudo bem, eu prometo. É moleza comparado a ser trocado pela Lula-Gigante".

Eu ri alto e abri a caixa de chocolate lhe oferecendo um bombom.

"Pegue capitão, você precisa se comportar se ainda quiser sair comigo. Não mais loucuras pelo pomo de ouro por um tempo".

"Nah valeu a pena se eu tenho você comigo, Lily".

Ele segurou minha mão novamente com os olhos com aquele brilho diferenciado. Sorri, não na confusão de sentimentos como nos últimos meses agora que eu sabia o que eu sentia por ele. James era palhaço e um pouco maluquinho, mas era daquela forma que eu o amava.


End file.
